


Working Together

by MrsHurricane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHurricane/pseuds/MrsHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is asked out by a friend of Cat's and Cat is not thrilled about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from kara-lesbihonest's tumblr. First Supergil fic, I'm obsessed with the show. Hopefully you all like it! There will be at least one more chapter.

"Kiera!"

Kara snatched up her pen and pad of paper and was in front of her demanding boss before Miss Grant looked up. For anyone else this would be almost impossible but Cat Grant did not even bat an eye.

"I need those art layouts ten minutes ago, tell James I pay him an exorbitant amount so he can manage to complete his work on time. I need an hour carved out at 5:00 this afternoon, I have a conference call with Carter's teachers. And Liza Hayes is stopping by for lunch at 1:00. Do whatever you have to to make it work."

Kara used a quick burst of speed to write that all down before she forgot. Her mind was already working a mile a minute, deciding which meetings would have to be cancelled and rescheduled. She could just imagine the lovely phone conversations she was about to have.

Kara looked up after a few seconds and saw the older woman rubbing a thumb across her forehead for just a moment. "Is there anything else, Miss Grant?"

Cat waved a limp hand at her, still not looking up. "That's it."

Kara walked out of the office and made a detour before heading to James' office. She walked back into her boss' office and set the small crystal dish containing three Advil and the glass of water on her desk silently. She did not wait for any acknowledgement from Cat, knowing one would never come. As she walked to the art department she looked back to see Cat throwing the pills into her mouth and gulping down water gratefully.

James was leaning over a light table, a magnifying glass held up to his eye as he made marks on the plastic. "I know, I know," he said without leaning up. "Her Majesty wants the layouts."

Kara laughed and leaned against the door. "It may have been mentioned. I have to move her whole schedule around today. Liza Hayes is coming for lunch."

That was enough to get James to sit up. "Really? That should be interesting."

"I didn't know she and Miss Grant were friends. I've only ever seen her show. She's never been on any of the guest lists for the parties."

"She wouldn't be. She and Cat haven't spoken for years. This must be a reconciliation lunch or something."

Kara gave him a look. "Reconciliation? Cat Grant?"

James laughed. "Maybe a threat lunch?"

Kara nodded and chuckled. "Much more likely."

James made a final mark on the plastic and handed the papers to Kara. "All set. Tell her I fixed the major mistakes on the sports page, hence being a little late."

"I will...never do that," she smiled at him. "But feel free to explain that yourself!"

She waved as she pushed out the doors.

"You're no help!" he yelled as the doors shut behind her.

Kara smiled as she headed back to the office. Things had finally been settling back to normal after the back and forth crushes between them. It had eventually fizzled out and by mutual agreement they had let it lie and move on. He was a great friend and a huge help with Supergirl and it was the perfect arrangement.

There had even been a lull in Supergirl activity for the last couple weeks. It seemed that the criminals were all getting it through their heads that they would have to deal with her and maybe that was not quite worth it. Kara had not let her guard down though, and still used Winn and his equipment and the DEO to keep an eye on things.

She walked into the office, her eyes on Cat, waiting to see the loosening of her shoulders, waiting for the headache to ease. It would take a while for the meds to work.

"The layouts, Miss Grant."

Cat finally looked up at her as she took the large papers. Kara stood looking at her with a pleasant but benign smile on her face. "That outfit isn't hideous," she finally said.

Kara heard the subtext, _thank you for the Advil._

"Thank you, Miss Grant," Kara said haltingly. She steeled herself before asking, "How is-" she gestured to the older woman's top half.

Cat grimaced and in a rare display of vulnerability let her head fall. "Not great. But it should be better soon," she said, looking up again at Kara.

Kara nodded. "I-I'll just get your schedule fixed for today and bring you a revised copy."

Cat nodded before looking back down at the layouts and concentrating on them. Kara went out to her desk and got the scheduled tweaked. She chose the necessary meetings to get rescheduled and then went about making the calls. Three were gracious about the whole thing and made new appointments for next week. The fourth was rude, abrasive, and annoying.

Kara was trying to placate the man who's temper was getting worse and worse. She was so concentrated on the phone call that her super hearing did not pick up Cat walking towards her. She gaped as the phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Who is this?" Cat asked sharply. "Well, here's the thing Mister Gregs, a really bad way to get in my good graces is to harass my assistant when she calls to reschedule an appointment. And since you are now in my bad graces let me help. Our appointment is not rescheduled, it is cancelled. Do not call back here."

Cat slammed the phone down and Kara looked up at her with awe. The tension was out of her shoulders and Kara could tell her headache had eased. Cat gave her a deadly smirk before striding back into her office.

Kara made eye contact with Winn and they both chuckled to each other before going back to their work.

The day went smoothly until about 12:30. Kara had rather been looking forward to watching this lunch happen with someone that apparently Cat had not spoken to in years. Not to mention she had seen Liza Hayes's talk show numerous times and would really like to meet her.

Instead her phone buzzed and she saw that it was Alex. "What's up?"

"We need you. There's an unknown alien down at the port. He's already killed a man and took a woman hostage."

Kara sat up straighter. "I'll be right there."

Winn and her made eye contact and had a silent conversation and he nodded, agreeing to hold things down. She looked in at Cat for a moment, creating a picture in her head of the slight but powerful woman leaning over her desk marking something down as she berated some poor soul on the phone. Kara shook her head at herself as she turned and ran for the stairwell. She really needed to get past this crush on her boss.

 

Kara swept her hair up and tied it as she adjusted her sweater back over her button down. She headed back down the stairs scrubbing at her hands which still held a stain of grease from the bar in the ceiling she had swung on at the docks.

She could punch through a cement wall but stains were her real kryptonite. She shrugged and pulled her shirt sleeves down, trying to hide the worst of it. She checked her watch and groaned. She had been gone for over an hour and no amount of covering from Winn would save her from that.

She rushed into the pen and saw Cat seated on a couch across from the woman who Kara knew to be Liza Hayes. Winn grimaced at her and she knew the covering had not gone well. Kara sighed. Oh well, she had saved a woman's life and that is what mattered.

She sat in her chair and watched the meeting through the glass. Her curiosity got the better of her and she used her super hearing.

"I don't understand why we have to relive this every single time," Cat lamented, rolling her eyes.

"Because you betrayed me, you tiny blonde gremlin," Liza sneered.

Kara's eyes widened and she waited for the blow out. She was shocked when Cat laughed. "I did what I had to. And you would have done the exact same thing, Liza."

There was a pause and then Liza laughed lightly. "Yes, yes I would have."

Kara smiled to herself and got back to work, only slightly paying attention to the conversation between the two powerful women inside.

They wrapped things up a few minutes later and stood, hugging each other briefly. Then she heard something that made Kara have to force herself not to react.

"Who is that adorable girl?" Liza asked quietly.

"Who?"

"The blonde at the desk."

"Kiera?" asked Cat confusedly.

"Mmm. What's her deal?"

Kara kept her eyes glued to her computer and tried not to show any obvious signs that anything was amiss.

"Liza, she's half your age."

"And?" Liza asked with a predatory glint to her voice.

"And she's too young for you."

"For you, maybe. Not for me."

Cat rolled her eyes. "You're four months older than me."

"Yes, but darling, you're a stick in the mud."

Cat scowled at her and opened her mouth to make a comeback but Liza was already striding out of the office and coming to stand in front of Kara.

"Hello there," Liza purred.

Kara looked up and gulped. Liza was a tall woman, maybe an inch or so taller than Kara herself. Her features were of Indian descent and her skin almost glowed. Aging had done her well and she did not look her fifty years.

"H-hi."

Liza smiled at her gently after seeing her nervousness. She held out a hand. "I'm Liza Hayes."

"Y-yes, Miss Hayes. I-it's a pleasure to meet you," Kara stuttered, taking the woman's warm hand in her own.

"And you, Kiera."

Kara gulped and looked back at Miss Grant who was walking forward slowly, an unreadable expression on her face. "Actually, it's Kara. Kara Danvers."

Liza looked quizzically back at Cat as she came up next to her. "You know her name is actually Kara."

"Is it?" Cat asked blandly, looking at her nails.

Kara narrowed her eyes at Cat before looking back to Liza, who still held her hand. Kara cleared her throat and tried to pull away but Liza held on gently. "Are you busy tonight, Kara Danvers?"

Kara could feel the blush creep up her neck and engulf her face. She coughed and looked away. "U-U-Um, I don't...know?" she looked back at Cat who was not looking at her.

"Why don't you meet me at Galiano's for a drink. 8:30 sound good?"

Kara stuttered and looked wildly around for an answer, a friend, a damn bat signal, anything to get herself out of this embarrassing situation. Cat still would not look at her.

"Yes!" she finally got out. Cat's head snapped up at that. "Yes, 8:30 would be fine."

Liza smiled brightly at her. "Fabulous." She squeezed Kara's hand once before finally letting go. She leaned forward and kissed Cat's cheek lightly. "It was wonderful to see you, darling. I'll see you in two weeks." She looked back at Kara. "I'll see you tonight."

Kara and Cat both watched her leave before Kara turned all her attention to the papers in front of her trying desperately to look busy. She was all too aware of Cat's eyes boring holes into her.

Cat shifted and Kara finally looked up to see her settling into her battle stance, a hip cocked, one hand on the hip, the other free to gesture and show you with some unknown sign language just what an idiot you really were.

"So," Cat started silkily. "You're going on a date with Liza Hayes."

Kara coughed and tried to find something to say. Instead she sat there with her mouth gaping. "I-I guess?"

"She asked you out for a drink, you said yes. That's a date, Kiera." Cat was watching her too closely for comfort.

Kara stopped bumbling around with random stuff on her desk and sat still. "Then yes. It's a date."

Cat narrowed her eyes. "With the way you and James mooned over each other I assumed you were firmly ensconced in Heteroville."

"Well, I-" Kara cut off, trying to find a way to say what she wanted without coming off brash. "I guess you don't know that much about me."

Cat cocked her head slightly and Kara braced for the storm. "I guess I don't," she said quietly. She turned abruptly and went back into her office.

The rest of the day Kara was aware of Cat's eyes on her, studying her. Kara felt a flutter in her chest every time they locked eyes. Something was different. Their conversations the rest of the day had a strange subtext to them that made Kara's throat catch.

When Cat ended her phone call with Carter's teachers she sighed and leaned back in the chair. Most of the other employees had left for the day and it was blessedly quiet. Kara headed in the office and put her schedule for the next day on the desk.

Kara watched Cat scan it and nod. "Is everything alright, Miss Grant?"

Cat looked out her windows. "Carter is being picked on. Again."

Kara felt a flush of anger. "Kids are terrible."

Cat looked back her with a smirk. "I'm sorry, was that a negative comment from Sunny Danvers?"

Kara raised a brow before continuing. "I was bullied relentlessly in school. It sucked. Maybe-" she coughed awkwardly. "Maybe I could talk to him. Give him some tips on how to deal with it."

Cat smiled at her gratefully. "That would be great, actually. For anyone else I would say no but Carter took a liking to you. Maybe try to make sure he doesn't end up on a speeding train with a bomb on it this time."

Kara blushed. "Yes, Miss Grant. Tomorrow?" she asked. "I can hang out with him while you have your last meeting of the day."

"That works. He'll be delighted."

Kara turned to leave for the night. She still had to go back home and get ready for drinks. Alex was meeting her there after Kara had sent a text that said OMG YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!! SOS!!!

"Thank you, Kiera."

Kara was shocked. Cat Grant so rarely said thank you to anyone. "It would be my pleasure, Miss Grant. Anything for Carter." She smiled at Cat. "If there isn't anything else, I'll head home."

Cat waved her hand. "No, go. Watch out for Liza. She bites."

Kara laughed nervously and straightened her glasses. "I'll remember that. Have a good night, Miss Grant."

 

"You want me to wear that," Kara said, pointing to skin tight high waisted black pants, "With that?" She indicated the white lace tank. "And nothing else?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"You realize who I am right?"

"You're Supergirl. And my sister. And hot. And you're going out with a much older hot woman. You want to knock her off her feet."

Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex. "You're being way more supportive about this than I thought you would be."

Alex shrugged innocently. "I just think it would be a good idea for you to go out on a date. After the whole awkwardness that was you and James and it being such a nonstarter, I just think you could do with a little fun."

Kara was not buying it. "So no comments on her being a woman, or double my age? How about her being friends with Miss Grant?"

Alex just shrugged again. "You'll have no complaints from me."

Kara stared her down. "Alright, spill. Out with it."

Alex sighed and the clothing she was holding up helpfully drooped. "Okay, okay. I know about your little thing for Cat Grant."

Kara did a double take. "Thing? I don't have a thing for her!"

"Oh please, Kara! We grew up together. I see the way you watch her. You let her get away with more than anyone else with Supergirl. I know you, I know you like her."

Kara made a face. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know you," Alex said with a gentle smile. "Look, I want you to go out and have fun. I would love for things to work out with you and the person you like but I just don't see it happening when that person is Cat Grant. Now, Liza Hayes, from what you've told me, knows what she wants. And she sees you. Not as Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers, Cat Grant's assistant. And that's no small thing."

Kara was already nodding. "I know. You're right." She paused then looked back at the clothes. "I'll wear the pants, but I want a more substantial top."

Alex relented. "Fine, but still sleeveless because your arms are one of your best assets. And if we can't show off your chest then I'm putting you in heels."

"But!" Kara protested.

"Nope. Three inches. No less." She sighed at Kara's look. "You can basically float, stop pouting!"

Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Alex had done her makeup a little darker than normal but she still looked like her, even with the skin tight pants and the navy sleeveless button up. She slipped the heels on and she towered over Alex.

"Goddamn." Alex smiled and nodded. "She's going to flip."

Kara had to admit it was a good look on her. She was a little uncomfortable but she would settle into it after a while. She checked the clock. "Crap, I have to go." She hugged Alex and snatched up the clutch she was borrowing from her. "I'll call you when it's done!"

"Just be yourself and have fun!" Alex called after her.

 

Kara entered the bar and looked around before spotting the caramel skinned woman sitting on a stool at the end of the bar. It was an upscale place and Kara was glad for her clothes.

She tamped down her nerves and walked forward. Liza looked up from her phone and looked a little gobsmacked as Kara stood before her.

"Hi," Kara said nervously.

"Wow," Liza said slowly. "I had no idea you would clean up so nice."

Kara shifted awkwardly. "Thanks. I had some help."

Liza smiled beautifully and gestured to the seat next to her. "Have a seat. What would you like to drink?"

The alcohol would not affect her so she went with something she had tried and liked before. "A cosmo?"

Liza raised a hand and the bartender immediately walked over. Liza ordered for her and then turned in her chair to look her over. "So Kara Danvers. I'm a little surprised you agreed to this."

Kara smiled. "So am I. I'm trying to do more things and go out of my comfort zone a little."

Liza's warm smile turned into a smirk. "And how out of your comfort zone am I?"

Kara gulped. "A lot."

"So you've never been with a woman?"

"I-I mean, I dated a girl in college. And a few dates here and there with girls."

Liza looked pleasantly surprised. "Well, that's great. So if it's not that I'm a woman, what is it?"

Kara's drink arrived and she took a sip, whishing desperately that the alcohol would have some affect on her. "Well, your a-age." She peeked up but Liza did not seem upset just nodded in agreement. "And well, you're Liza Hayes! You're famous!"

Liza smiled and took a sip of her whiskey. The glass was crystal and shone in the dim lights of the bar. She looked much too sophisticated to be here on a date with Kara Danvers.

"The fame is nice," she said chuckling to herself. "But it's only one aspect about me."

Kara smiled, glad to have found some similar ground. "Then tell me more about you."

After that it was smooth sailing. Kara found Liza incredibly easy to talk to. She supposed it had to do with her being a talk show host and getting people to open up. Soon Kara and her were laughing, talking about what it was like to grow up with sisters.

Liza ordered her another drink as soon as she finished her first and Kara took it, grateful to have something to do with her hands.

Kara was telling Liza a story about the rough Thanksgiving they had had last year when Kara realized that the older woman was much closer than when she had started out. She was surprised to realize that it was not just Liza who had gravitated closer, but herself as well.

She stopped when she looked up and locked eyes with the older woman. Her dark brown eyes were like midnight in the dark bar and Kara leaned closer. She could not help but think that the eyes that she should have been this close to should be light green but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind as Liza moved the rest of the way forward and slanted her mouth against hers.

Kara sighed and pressed closer, enjoying the feeling of the older woman's mouth against hers. Kara felt a hand tangle in her half up hair and reached up to rest a palm against Liza's cheek. They pulled apart and Kara looked dazedly at Liza who smirked back.

Liza's phone went off just then and she sighed, pulling back farther to glance at the display. She looked regretfully back at Kara. "I should really be going. I'm sorry."

Kara shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's getting late."

They got their stuff together and Kara held the door for Liza to step out. Liza took her hand and Kara gulped when she was pulled forward until they were pressed tightly together. They were the same height in Kara's heels and she enjoyed the eye contact. Liza smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her gently. Kara's arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her closer.

Kara heard a noise far off but did not look around for it, instead feeling her heart speed up pleasantly as the woman's tongue brushed against her lower lip.

They pulled back slowly. "I'll text you. Dinner next time."

Kara nodded and smiled bashfully, fixing her glasses that had gotten bumped during the kiss. "I would like that."

Liza then got into the waiting cab and drove away. Kara watched it disappear around the corner, her face still holding a dumb smile. Her mind turned the night over and she was very happy to say that she had thoroughly enjoyed herself.

She walked slowly home, enjoying the night. Her mind drifted to Cat, as it always did. Her smile dimmed. Alex was right, it would never work with Cat, as much as she wished differently. And Liza was beautiful, smart, and accomplished and she would go out with her again, and soon thinking of Cat would no longer put that little sharp pain in her ribs.

 

Cat Grant looked at the paper in front of her for a few moments longer before throwing it down on her desk. She stood up aggressively and started to pace.

Her eyes went to the paper, more specifically the picture , every time she turned. It featured Liza Hayes standing in front of a well known bar, pressed up against and kissing an unknown blonde who looked to be much younger than her. The gossip columns were already going nuts, Liza Hayes had not had a female lover in years and everyone was circling.

The only problem was that unknown blonde was her assistant. This time when she came back around in her pacing she took the paper and threw it in a peak of temper. No one was in the office this early so she was not losing her temper in front of anyone.

She knew why she was so mad but she chose not to look at it too carefully. Instead focusing on how unprofessional it was for her assistant to be dating an old friend of hers. It wasn't right. She was half their age.

She felt a stab in her stomach at that. Okay, so maybe she had had some feelings for Kara in the past. But she knew that it would be foolish to act on them. And she had acted like a responsible adult and pushed those feelings away. It would have never worked. They were twenty-five years apart, she was her assistant for Christ's sake.

So what if Kara went above and beyond the call of duty for an assistant? It did not mean anything when she stayed late to help Cat go over layouts, or prep for an interview. It definitely did not mean anything when Cat would look up on those late nights and Kara's gaze seemed to be burning a hole through her.

At least, that is what Cat had always thought, until yesterday when she had found out that Kara was not as straight as she had assumed. How that had haunted her dreams last night. And the thought of her Kara out with Liza burned in her blood. How dare that Amazonian harpy steal her assistant?

Just then the elevator dinged out in the office and the first wave of people walked out. Cat scooped up the paper and sat calmly at her desk. When she saw Kara walk off the elevator with her usual latte she turned the paper around so it was facing out.

Kara looked surprised to see her at her desk already and hurried in. "Miss Grant, did you have an early meeting? I could have sworn-"

"Kiera, I thought you might like to see what was running through the gossip pages this morning," Cat said, nodding to the papers on the desk.

Kara looked wary but stepped forward and handed Cat her latte before looking down at the paper. Her jaw dropped and her hand went to cover her mouth. "Oh my God."

"Yes, I was quite surprised as well. If I remember correctly I pay you to help me run a paper, not feature in one."

"B-b-but, how-what-where is this from? Who took it?" Kara asked, clearly horrified. Cat gloried a little in it.

"The Journal, of all places," Cat replied. She put her glasses back up on her nose and snatched up a piece of paper, looking for all the world like she could not care less about the conversation. Her heart was still pumping fast though and her blood pressure had to be through the roof.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Grant. It won't happen again," Kara rushed to reassure her.

Cat simply lifted her eyes for a moment. "It had better not."

Kara left to get started for the day and Cat watched her go out of the corner of her eye. The worst part about everyone was that the kiss that was capture looked passionate. Kara's arms were around Liza's neck. This had not just been Liza being pushy like she usually was. This was mutual. And she was wearing heels.

There was a spike in heart beat and Cat was distracted for a moment when Kara dropped the stapler on the floor.

She gazed at her before looking back at her papers. Professional from now on. Strictly professional.

 

Kara flew around in the night sky, hoping it would make her feel better. The whole day had been terrible from start to finish. The picture in the paper had led to numerous people asking her about Liza Hayes. Winn could barely hold in his laughter and had proceeded to cut out the picture and put it up on his desk.

Kara had used super speed to grab it and throw it away before Winn could take a breath. Everyone had been teasing her and Alex texted her nonstop, from making jokes about the paper to telling her it wasn't safe to have her in the papers as Kara Danvers, someone could make a connection to Supergirl.

The worst part though, was how Cat had treated her. It was like they were back to when she had cut things off with Adam. Cat would barely look at her. She even cancelled Carter coming to talk to her, which had probably hurt the worst.

She had left exactly at five and went to eat a huge sandwich at Noonan's before heading home. She had stewed and paced in her apartment before finally giving up and changing into her suit to go flying. That had been two hours ago and she still was not feeling any better.

Just when she was about to head back to her apartment and make it an early night her phone pinged. "Hey, Supergirl. Feel like helping us out?" Alex said in her ear.

"More than you know. Where am I going?"

Alex sent her to a bad part of the city that was mostly full of old warehouses and criminals. She broke up a gun fight between two drug dealers and left them for the NCPD before heading for the alien disturbance.

It was quiet when she got there and she looked around curiously, using her x-ray vision. She spotted something, not quite sure what it was and headed for it. Suddenly she was surrounded by Non and his lackeys. Too many of them. She'd never make it.

"Run, Kara, go!" Alex was yelling in her ear.

This time Kara agreed with her and took off. Two of them flew in front of her and tried to grab her. She kicked one in the head and punched the other. She took two quick successive punches to the head from a third. She shook her head through the pain and tried to keep flying.

Three more appeared and they fought dirty. Kara felt something behind her and turned just as a kryptonite sword slashed where her head had been. She gasped and renewed her efforts, holding off two attackers while avoiding the slashing of the glowing sword.

"Alex, they have kryptonite!"

"There's a team moving towards you, just keep away from it!"

"I'm trying!" Kara yelled, throwing herself out of the way of a particularly violent hit.

But she could only do so much and soon she felt the kryptonite cut through the muscle on her forearm. She yelled as blood poured out and she round house kicked another attacker.

She'd never make it until the backup got here. She saw an opening and took it, using a burst of speed to break free of the group and head towards the city. She could hide better through the buildings. She heard an unnatural click and looked back to see a weapon aimed at her by Non. He shot it and bullets of kryptonite sped towards her. Three of them missed but two made contact, one on her side another through her shoulder.

She cried out and felt her energy fade dramatically. The one in her shoulder was still in there and it was causing her draining energy to flood out even more.

She looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide. They were still following her and gaining. She zoomed in low, zigzagging between buildings. She recognized a landmark and made a split second decision. She used the building as cover and flew straight up before collapsing on a balcony that she knew very well. She pressed herself against the wall and watched the others speed past her.

After a minute she let out a breath and fell to the ground, crying out softly as the move jolted her numerous injuries. She knew the bullet stuck in her shoulder was the main problem as it sucked all the powers out of her. She needed to call Alex. Where was Alex?

She looked down and saw that the phone hidden in her boot was smashed from some hit she'd taken. Damnit.

The blood was really coming out of her side and she started to feel woozy. She needed to call Alex, she needed to get this kryptonite out of her shoulder so she could start healing. She tried to stand but did not have the strength. She slipped and fell down again and this time it hurt so much she yelled.

Suddenly a light turned on behind her and the doors were jerked open. "Oh my God, Supergirl."

Kara fell back, her head cracking on the cement and she looked up at Cat. She was in a silk nightgown that only went to mid thigh and despite the unimaginable pain her mouth went dry.

Cat knelt down next to her, her hands hovering over the bleeding girl, not knowing what to do. "Supergirl, what happened? What do I do?"

"Cat," Kara whispered, feeling her heart beat slow down, which she knew was bad but couldn't find it in her to care.

"Supergirl!" Cat shook her and Kara's eyes opened once more. "What do I do?"

Kara swallowed and looked up at Cat. Her hair was askew from sleep and she was beautiful. Through her haze Kara realized she was pale and she frowned. Why was this angel pale? "Don't worry, Cat. Everything will be fine," Kara trailed off, her eyes rolling.

She felt a slap against her cheek, a hard one, hard enough to wake her up a little more than before. "Supergirl, tell me what I have to do!"

"Bullet," she gasped out. "In my shoulder. It has to come out."

Cat looked at her incredulously. "And you think I can do something like that? I need to call 911!"

"No, you can't call them. Please, I know you can do this. I trust you." Kara grimaced in pain. "Get a knife."

Cat looked at her a moment before running in to the apartment. She came back a moment later with two knives, one big and one small, and an armful of towels. She pressed one to Kara's side, which caused Kara to cry out softly and grit her teeth. Cat flinched at the sound but did not stop as she wrapped another towel around the cut in her arm.

"Y-you'll have to turn over," Cat stated.

Kara nodded, gritted her teeth, and flipped herself over. Cat fixed the towel around her side once more before looking at her shoulder.

Even with her powers diminished Kara could hear Cat's heartbeat pounding too fast. She turned her head and looked up at the woman. She reached up and grabbed Cat's hand and she looked down. Kara met her eyes. "You can do this. I trust you."

Cat nodded and looked more determined than ever. She pushed Kara's cape firmly out of the way. "I'll have to cut your suit."

Kara nodded. "That's fine."

Cat cut the suit so she had a better view. She gasped when she saw the green glow from the wound entrance. She took a few breaths to steady herself and gave Kara a towel to bite down on. "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt."

Kara squeezed her eyes shut as the blade pushed down and Cat attempted to remove the bullet. She yelled out but thankfully it was muffled by the towel.

It took a long time and Kara was sweating, her eyes rolling, trying desperately to stay conscious. Then suddenly she felt a give and Cat let out a yelp of triumph, holding up the glowing green bullet. Her hands were coated with her blood and that alone was enough to almost make her pass out.

Kara took deep even breaths, already feeling better with the kryptonite out of her. "Can you get that away from me? Don't throw it away but it needs to be as far from me as you can get it."

Cat nodded without a word and disappeared inside. Kara stayed on her stomach, letting the waves of pain calm her. Cat came back with a first aid kit and knelt down again. Her cream silk nightgown was now stained with blood and Kara felt sick to her stomach looking at it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Cat frowned down at her. "Whatever for? It's not like you shot yourself." She tried to clean up the wound but finally surrendered after a few minutes of struggling. "It's no use. Your suit is in the way and there's too much blood. Can you stand? You need to take off the suit and then get in the shower so I can clean it off."

Kara gulped. She felt the blush creep up her face but nodded. She flipped over with a cringe of pain and let Cat help her to her feet.

"Can I use your phone first?"

Cat nodded and helped her inside the apartment. The balcony was off of her bedroom and Kara looked around curiously despite everything that was happening. It was grand and down in much the same way as her office with beiges and different patterns.

Cat handed Kara her cell phone with a look and headed into what Kara assumed was the bathroom. "Try not to bleed on the carpet."

Kara smiled quickly before punching in Alex's number.

"Danvers."

"Alex, it's me."

"Kara! You scared the hell out of me. Where are you?"

"I...I'm at Miss Grant's. Non and his people chased me all over the city. I saw her building and took the chance. They passed but I can still feel them around, searching for me."

"Are you hurt?"

"I got cut and shot twice. One was a through and through but Cat had to pull the other bullet out."

"Ouch. But you're okay?"

"I will be. Look it's too risky to come get me. I'm going to wait them out here. Cat will dress my injuries. There's too many to fight in the middle of the city. They'll get bored and be gone by dawn."

Kara could hear Alex confer with Hank. "We agree," she answered. "Call if you need anything. Be careful with Cat Grant. She doesn't know who you are yet. Let's keep it that way."

"I agree. Thanks, Alex."

They hung up as Cat came back out of the bathroom. She was in yoga pants and a plain t-shirt now. "You ready?"

Kara took a deep breath and nodded. She shuffled over and past Cat into the bathroom, still holding herself stiffly from the pain. "Where's the zipper?"

Kara lifted her arm slowly and Cat reached forward and lowered the zipper in a very no-nonsense fashion. It calmed Kara down and took some of the awkwardness away.

Cat help pull the sleeves down, over her wounded shoulder and past the cut on her arm. She eased it over the wound on her side until it pooled around her waist, leaving her in her plain sports bra. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to the closed toilet. Kara followed instructions and Cat helped remove her boots. "Can you do the rest?"

Kara nodded, looking down at the small older woman bent down in front of her. Her heart stuttered when Cat looked up. "Your color is coming back a little already. The shower will help." She stood and moved to leave but Kara reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling and holding it against her chest. "Thank you, Cat. So much."

Cat leaned down until they were on the same level. "Anything for you, Supergirl." She smiled fondly and swiped a piece of Kara's hair behind her ears. "Just holler if you need help. I expect you will with your back." Cat smirked before she left the room, closing the door gently shut behind her.

Kara gulped nervously but stripped the rest of the way, trying to ignore the pain in her wounds. Soon she was under a hot spray sighing happily as the blood was cleaned away. They were already healing, getting smaller. It would probably take a day before she was back to normal and she definitely needed to get some sun to speed it along tomorrow.

She washed her hair with the shampoo that smelled like Cat and her stomach squirmed pleasantly. Soon all that was left was her back and Cat was right, she could not reach it. Instead of calling her in to help and mortifying herself though she finished her shower and dried off before calling Cat back in.

Cat stepped in quickly, like she had been standing just outside the door. She peeked around the corner and saw Kara standing there with a towel wrapped around her. She handed her the wet washcloth and turned her back to her.

Cat chuckled but quickly stepped forward and gently cleaned the wound of any blood. "All set. I picked out some clothes for you." Set went back into the bedroom and lifted up leggings and a tank with straps that would not go over her wound.

"These are perfect, thank you."

"Can I get you anything? Water? Something to eat?" Kara hesitated and Cat saw it. "You need both," she stated.

Kara smiled at her bashfully. "I could probably eat everything you have in this house."

Cat smiled. "How does two big sandwiches sound?"

Kara felt her stomach growl. "That sounds amazing. I'll just change and be right out."

Cat disappeared into the rest of the house and Kara quickly changed. She padded out barefoot, looking around the dark house. She used her x-ray vision and saw that Carter was soundly asleep in bed. She found Cat in a big open concept kitchen, living room, dining room. The whole side of the wall was floor to ceiling windows. Kara climbed the two steps that the kitchen was set up on and sat on a stool as Cat set two fully loaded sandwiches in front of her.

Kara took a big bite and moaned with happiness. Cat smiled at her as she set a large glass of milk in front of her. Kara was aware that she looked like a child as she happily gulped down some milk but she could not find it in her to care.

Kara finally paused after a bite. "I owe you. You've been incredibly kind."

Cat waved her away as she poured herself a glass of gin from the bar in the living room. "Please, I'm happy I could help. I'm a little shocked you chose to come here though."

Kara debated about how much to tell her. "I was being chased. When I realized how close I was to your apartment, it just made sense."

"And you know where I live," Cat said more than asked.

Kara nodded. "You are the woman who created me after all."

Cat tilted her head in acknowledgement. "This is true. Who was chasing you?"

Kara smiled as she swallowed another bite. "I can't tell you that." She thought of something that made her frown. "You aren't going to publish any of this are you?"

Cat studied her for a moment, long enough to make Kara uneasy. "No," she finally answered. "I won't."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You'll be staying here tonight?" Cat asked.

Kara nodded. "If it's okay with you. I can't leave yet and it's not safe for the group I work with to come."

Cat quirked a brow. "Is it safe for us?"

Kara nodded. "They won't know I'm here."

"Then you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Kara waved that away, still mostly focused on her sandwich. "They'll be gone before the sun rises. They won't want to draw any attention to themselves right now."

Cat watched her devour the other sandwich in silence. Kara finished her milk and then went to join Cat on the couch. They watched each other in silence for a few minutes.

"You had me worried there for a minute," Cat finally said.

Kara heard the slight tremble in her voice and her heart tripped. She scooted a little closer and hesitantly put her hand on Cat's that she had draped across the back of the couch. Cat clasped it tightly and pulled, making Kara come even closer.

Cat gently ran her other hand over the healing cut on Kara's arm. "I feel a little better after seeing this," she admitted.

Kara took her other hand and squeezed gently, getting the older woman to look up again. "I'm sorry I scared you. But there isn't anyone else I would rather come to for help."

Cat looked at her closely. "You really mean that," she said wonderingly.

Kara gave her a small fond smile. "I really do. You've helped me so much. I am who I am because of you." Kara was happy she was able to tell this to her and mean it for both her and Supergirl.

Cat sat forward and leaned a hand up, pushing Kara's wet hair back behind her shoulder. "As I told you before, you've changed me for the better. It seems we make each other better."

They smiled at each other and Kara felt that familiar twisting in her stomach. She was closer to Cat than maybe ever before and it was like a healing balm to her after the hell that was today. Cat cleared her throat and moved back but still keeping her hand in Kara's.

"You can take the guest bedroom. The bed isn't great but it's better than the couch."

Kara smiled. "Thanks," she said around a yawn.

Cat stood and pulled her Kara with her. "Come on. You need to rest."

Kara was pulled into a room that was still nicer than her whole apartment. The bed was a queen sized puffy miracle that Kara could not wait to slide into. But before she did that she pulled Cat Grant into a hug.

Cat huffed out a breath in surprised but hugged back. Kara knew she would never be able to do this as Kara so she took the opportunity now. "Thank you again, Cat. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well," Cat said as she pulled away and fixed her hair, "you've saved my life enough, it was time to return the favor. Sleep well."

Kara watched her pull the door closed and then listened as her feet padded away to her own room. She pulled the sheets back and fell into the sinfully comfortable bed. If Cat thought this bed wasn't great what was her bed like? She smiled as she sunk farther into the sheets  and fell asleep quickly.

 

Cat stood just inside her bedroom, leaning against the door. That little liar. Kara and Supergirl were the same. It was so obvious now. She'd spent enough time staring at Kara's arms to recognize them now. And sitting so close on the couch, looking into her eyes. She could not believe she had fallen for that double trouble stunt.

She had been mad for a minute while Kara was taking her shower. Then she took a moment to think things through. It made sense of course. It did not stop the unexpected hurt at not being trusted but she understood.

She thought about the photo in the paper of her and Liza kissing and was surprised to find she no longer cared. Kara was hers. Supergirl was hers. And fuck if she was going to let some two bit talk show host steal her away.


End file.
